


Three Days

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2259588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann, Newt, a bet, and temporary tattoos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Days

Title: Three Days  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb  
Word Count: 600  
Rating: PG  
A/N: AU before the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: Hermann, Newt, a bet, and temporary tattoos.

 

 

Hermann stares at package of temporary tattoos Newt slides across his desk. He pokes at the plastic with a finger before looking at the other man. Newt's smile is almost blinding. Hermann sighs. "I suppose this will require me to remove clothing and I refuse to undress in the lab."

"This is the best bet I've ever won." Newt bounces on the balls of his feet before grabbing the tattoos. "Your room or mine?"

"Mine." He gets to his feet, giving Newt a curious look. "Why did you pick those? Surely there were more interesting designs."

"The bet was you'd have to keep them on for three days. I didn't want to get something you were going to hate." Newt flips the package over. "And they glow in the dark."

"Huzzah."

\---

"You seriously never used these when you were a kid?"

"Father didn't approve of things like that." Hermann closes his eyes as Newt places the first of the tattoos over his ribs. He shivers a little as the water from the cloth Newt is holding drips onto his skin. "I was given one as a prize at a birthday party. It was a purple frog wearing a cowboy hat. He crumbled it up and threw it in the trash."

"Your dad is a big bag of dicks, Hermann." Newt adds a second and third tattoo near the first. "I used to go to school with my arms covered in those all the time. I think my dad let me do it because it kept me from drawing on my skin with markers."

"These do actually come off, correct?" He wiggles when Newt's fingers slide across one of his ticklish spots on his side. "Cut that out."

"Sorry, couldn't help myself." Newt sits back to admire what he's done so far. "Baby oil will speed up the process. Be glad I went with your chest instead of your arms. These things are a royal pain in the ass to remove from body hair."

Hermann opens his eyes. He ignores the tattoos on his skin and looks at Newt instead. "Newton, how will everyone know you won the bet if all of the tattoos will be hidden under my clothing?"

"I thought about that." He pulls a small package from the back pocket of his jeans and tosses it onto the bed next to Hermann. "You're going to have one of those on each of your hands."

"Pink sparkly Godzillas?" Hermann rolls his eyes. "Fine." He sits up and places his palms on the bed. "These are going to distract me while I'm working."

"I know." Newt leans in and kissed Hermann's forehead. "Just three days, Hermann."

Hermann holds very still as the Godzillas are added to his hands. When Newt finishes, Herman wiggles his fingers. "They're rather cute. And if you tell anyone I said that, I will strangle you with that ridiculous thing you call a tie."

"Well? What do you think about the rest of them?"

For the first time, Hermann focuses on the tattoos on his chest and stomach. He's covered in spaceships, stars, and planets. The corners of his mouth twitch when he spots a spaceship just above his heart which has 'Space Champion' on it. "They're wonderful."

"You're forgetting the best part." Newt springs from the bed and turns the lights off.

The tattoos glow faintly in the darkness. Hermann traces the edge of one of the stars with his fingertip. "Newton? Have you ever made love to a living solar system?"

"Can't say that I have, Hermann."

"Would you like to?"

"Hell yes."


End file.
